Self-esteem
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Joey seems to be having an inner battle with himself while on the island.


A/N: Welll as much as I hate to say this I also have no desire to be sued any time soon. Yu-Gi-Oh and all of its lovely little people do not belong to me, but if I ruled the world they would so there! Now..on with the story!  
  
Self-Esteem By:Gen-chan  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ The sun was setting and the wind silently blew, softly caressing the beaches only occupant. The young boy's golden locks gently blew over his vision as silent tears slowly made their way down his damp cheeks.  
  
[[Serenity. Hold on little sis, big brother's gonna help ya. Just ya wait.]]  
  
The golden rays of the setting sun slowly began to dwindle, as the blanket of night was gently thrown over the world. Joey's eyes were transfixed on the beauty of the sunset, and didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind him.  
  
"Hey Joey what are you doing out here, it's almost dark."  
  
Joey slowly turned away from the approaching voice as he quickly tried to scrub his wet eyes. This action didn't go unnoticed by the beaches new occupant, though he chose not to mention it, yet.  
  
"O, hey there Yugi, didn't here ya commin`." Joey replied, quickly plastering a false smile over his face, after all this was his problem no need to get his friend worked up about it.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The sunset, isn't it beautiful?"  
  
Joey looked back over the blue spires of foam. The sun was almost gone down now and the sky was a painting of pinks, oranges and purples.  
  
"Ya it sure is sumthin` huh? Me an` Serenity used ta sit an` watch the sunsets. I never really liked `um all that much but she seemed ta like `um a lot. I guess they've sorta grown on me."  
  
The silence that followed was both welcomed and uncomfortable for both of the two duelists. The peace and tranquillity of the ocean calmed their nerves and put their souls at peace. On the outside Joey was as peaceful as the ocean, though inside he was at war with himself. One side of him knew he would do what he must to win the money, so he would be able to keep his promise to his sister. Though the other side of him doubted his ability and skill, therefore was convinced he was to fail. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his chance to save his little sister though he couldn't quite convince himself he could do it ether. The clearing of someone's throat shook Joey out of his thoughts.  
  
"Joey." A voice besides him spoke up. "Your going to do great, and you'll be able to help your sister. You just have to stop doubting your self and believe."  
  
[[How does he do that?]] Joey thought astonished. [[It's as if he can read my mind. Scary]]  
  
"Coarse Yug, whatever ya say." Joey muttered as he continued to stare off at the now fading sunset.  
  
Yugi sighed, defeat written on his features.  
  
"Well I'm going to head back to camp." he trailed off, as he looked at his best friend expectantly. When he didn't get the desired answer, he turned to face the teen-aged blonde at his side. "Are you coming?"  
  
Joey sighed as he took one more glance out over the ocean. "Ya I'm commin`"  
  
Both friends slowly trudged back down towards the campsite lost in their own thoughts.  
  
[[Maybe he's right.]] Joey mused, [[Maybe I can do this, God I hope so.]]  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dinner was uneventful, and Joey excused himself as soon as he was done.  
  
"Hey Joey! Where ya going buddy?" Tristans voice broke through the silence as he watched Joey make his way out of the camp. "Gotta pee or sumthin`?"  
  
"Naw I just wanna be alone fer awhile. Ya know, ta jus` think things out." Joey answered with a smile.  
  
"K. Just don't hurt yourself thinking to much, all right?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The stars shone brightly overhead, lighting up the world with their cheery twinkle. The full moon bathed the quiet waters of the ocean in an angelic shower of silver, silently reflecting the night sky. Joey stood on a small cliff staring out onto the poetic scene before him. Memories of the ocean, his sister and his past life in general played themselves in his head, memories of a happier time, before all this happened.  
  
[[What do ya mean happier time, stupid?]] Joey reprimanded himself. [[Things will work out and if they don't then you can just fall back onto Yugi, just like ya always do.]]  
  
Joey hardened his jaw at the thought of once more relaying on his best friend. The slight tingle of a breeze played with his hair tangling it and wiping it into his eyes.  
  
[[NO! No more fallin` back on my friend's fer support. If I can't win this then why am I `ere? Yugi believes in me, so I should to! Just you wait lill` sis! Yer gonna see again if it kills me. Cause I'm in this fer you and there aint no one ta stop me!]]  
  
For the first time in days Joey smiled. Not a fake one for show, but a real heartfelt smile. Things were going to be OK now, everything was going to be OK. Joey walked back to camp more cheerful then he'd felt in a long time. Cause everything was going to be all right now.  
  
  
  
A/N: Stupid, pointless and short, I know. But who cares? Pleaze be good little readers and review now! Ja. 


End file.
